Applicant has discovered problems with current methods for forecasting demand. In some examples, a plurality of manual steps in the process may be eliminated and/or the resource allocation may be improved. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.